pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Pet Sematary
Pet Sematary is a 1983 book by the American writer Stephen King . This was filmed in 1989 with the same name . The story Louis and Rachel Creed with their daughter, Eileen (Ellie), their son, Gage, and their cat Winston Churchill (Church) to Maine moved, where Louis has taken a job as a doctor at a university clinic. It is a beautiful house, but there is a dangerous road for along which trucks constantly driving. He meets his neighbors Jud and Norma, an older couple, and Jud quickly develops a father-son like relationship. Jud leave him a path behind his house that leads to a pet cemetery in the woods. Certainly a century buried their dead children as pets. This shocking Ellie, who is facing for the first time with death, and with the possibility that Church will also die. It later caused a huge argument between Louis and Rachel.Louis looks like doctor death as something natural, and also wants his children not to lie as his parents had done well to him about where babies come from. Rachel, however, has retained a mental scar on the death of her sister Zelda from spinal meningitis , and is afraid that this confrontation with death is also traumatic for Ellie. Louis decides to Church castrated so he will wander around and less so hopefully less danger of being killed. Soon after, on Louis' first day, he gets straight away to deal with an emergency. A boy, Victor Pascow, was hit. Louis immediately sees that he is dying: a portion of his skull has been removed and the brains exposed. The boy aims his last words to Louis, Louis called by his name while he did not know him, and says the pet cemetery is not the real cemetery. The night after dreaming of Louis Victor Pascow who implores him not to go beyond the stack of logs behind the pet cemetery. A few months later, Rachel and the children go to Rachel's parents. Louis hates them and stays home to take care of Church. Church is killed, and Louis is desperate. He knows how many Ellie loved Church, how scared she was that the cat would die, and still remembers the big fight with Rachel. Jud shoot him after any doubt to help and take it back with you to the pet cemetery , through a path beyond the barrier trunks.That leads to the real cemetery, an old Micmac burial ground. Jud Louis leave the cat buried there. The next day, the cat back, but he's different. He can no longer walk properly right, he stinks of mud, and frequently hunts birds and mice to kill them without eating them. Jud explains that only a few people know the secret and animals were buried on Indian Cemetery. They came back but were all a little different, a little death. " If they had been somewhere and not quite returned. False they almost never were, but there was a definite change. Thus, for example, Jud had his own dog Spot buried in the cemetery, and the dog was returned and lived for several years. Ellie does not notice, but because the cat stinks so now he is no longer tolerated by her bed. Rachel writes the changes to the recent castration. Still later, Gage, now a toddler, hit by a truck and was killed instantly. Louis, mad with grief, Gage is considering burial in the cemetery Indians, but Jud trying to dissuade him. Only once someone had done that to his son killed in World War II. The boy came back and swore at the villagers and confronted them with things that he could not know, for example, Jud with the fact that he sometimes secretly went to the hookers. The father finally could not take it anymore and killed his son a second time and committed suicide. Jud suspected that something might have been a demon, holding the boy. The Indian cemetery is also a place where according to tradition the wendigo comes a creepy creature that people can turn into cannibals. He therefore recommends that Gage buried there. Louis wants to persevere, and to plan Gage reburied when Ellie and Rachel are with his parents. Pascow now appears in a dream to Ellie to warn her and Rachel. It appears that he wants to help Louis because he and Louis had a special bond because Louis was there when Victor died and his soul left his body. Rachel leaves behind Ellie and tries to travel back to Maine. She calls Jud to warn him and Jud Louis decides to wait on his porch to keep him from his plan. But the dark force is strong and makes Jud falls asleep and Rachel way back to Ludlow is held up by all kinds of setbacks. And both believe to hear a voice you do not interfere with it or you will regret it! Meanwhile Louis dig his son to rebury him in the Indian Cemetery. He sees the wendigo but puts attention. Gage comes back as a shadow of himself possessed. He steals a scalpel Louis and goes Juds home.There, he offends Jud in terms that should not know a child 2 once, calls him a whore again runner, and said in a very serious tone that his wife Norma was a slut who did it behind Juds back with all his friends. If Jud loses his composure and coming towards him, and Gage Church attack him and kill him, Gage with the scalpel. Even Rachel, who had just come home, slain by Gage. Gage consumes then together with church parts of their bodies. Louis sees what happened and decide. He fills syringes of morphine, which he first Church and then Gage administering an overdose. When the morphine begins to work Gage cease its aggression, the yellow light goes off in his eyes, and for a moment Louis sees his true son again, free of the demon. 'Daddy' evokes Gage, and falls dead. Louis is now completely gray. Louis thinks he had to wait too long at the wrong Gage, could take anything possessing him. But with Rachel, he wants to 'do different' it, and he thinks that nothing can go wrong as he was but immediately after her death at the cemetery burying Indians. After having talked with the police Louis plays card until well after midnight. Then he heard footsteps approaching, and Rachel's voice 'Favorite' say. Or Rachel is or is not possessed the end leave in the middle. Background Stephen King got the idea for Dead Wake in 1978, when he took a temporary job as a teacher at the University of Maine in Orono. He and his family moved to this job to a house on a busy street, the same as the fictional home of the Creed family. Near the house was like in Dead Wake is an animal cemetery where the local children their pets, especially animals that had been killed by a collision buried. During their stay in the house was King's son Owen also almost over, what was the inspiration for the accident that gets Gage in the book. Initially, King was too morbid story himself for publication. When he would exercise his publisher Doubleday had to deliver 1 book, he decided at the insistence of his wife Tabitha and his friend Peter Straub Dead Wake to send in. Category:Work by Stephen King